Humans and Ponies
by The master of the game
Summary: Three humans witnessed the coming of the Mane six to Earth. What will happen? (Summary is a work in progress.)
1. Newcomers

**Hey there! Welcome to another off-series story. Had the idea for a while now, and I wanted to write a story with that idea. Hope you all enjoy! *REWRITTEN***

**Disclaimer : My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro. This story is property of, well, me.**

* * *

If you found this, it means that I am now dead. That is why I wrote this in the past tense, since all the actions took place in the past.

My name is Jonathan Simmons. At the time of the events, I was eighteen. It all started like this.

* * *

Saturday, January 16th, 2038.

I was sitting outside, waiting for my best friends to come by and take me with them. Soon, I saw Jacob's car, an old thing from 2014. He pulled over, and I entered the car. Sitting in the front passenger seat was his girlfriend, Nikki. She and I knew each other since kindergarten.

Nikki was always slightly shorter than me, about an inch or so. She kept her bluish black hair short, mostly because she hated long hair. She had golden brown eyes. Her skin, a little tanned due to her being outside a lot, had no scar or imperfections. It was probably for that reason, and for her eyes, that Jacob fell in love with her. She was the most balanced one of the three of us. She would tamper Jacob's crazy behaviour, and she would also cheer me up and get me going. But she was not to be messed with. When she was pissed off, which was extremely rare, she was able to frighten even the most fierce of criminalized biker. She turned her head towards me.

"Hey, Jo. Ready for the big day?" She asked me.

"Ya bet I'm ready, Nik." I answered her.

"The two of ya keep talkin' 'bout that 'big day'. What's it exactly?" He asked as he drove us to our destination.

Jacob was taller than me by a good six inches. His chestnut hair was always messy and short. He had grey eyes, which were considered unusual, and they always sparkled with all of his determination. His skin was pale, even though he was also outside almost all the time, and he had several scars that were mostly due to him handling knives. He was also quite muscular, doing workout sessions when he was not working. He was the prankster of our little gang. He kept pulling stupid pranks on me, often earning punches from Nikki and glares from me. However, he was also determined and he would never give up, either a friend or a stupid prank.

Nikki and I chuckled. Jacob and Nikki had been dating for more than a year, and let's say they were pretty active. He knew she had wings, and she told him that I also had wings. And he also knew why we had them. Our respective parents were selected to take part in an experiment called 'Pegasus'. That experiment was trying to alter the DNA of embryos so they had wings. Of the ten selected kids, only four survived to the age of five, which was the critical age at which we should have died if we were not viable. I looked out the window, looking at the skyscraper-filled sky, as I answered him.

"It's today that Nik an' I will see the two other kids that are like us." I told him for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah. Right." He said.

The rest of the trip was silent. Nikki and I were both nervous. We only knew of one other person with wings, that person being Nikki for me, and me for her. The restaurant where we were supposed to meet was now visible. Several cars from around two years ago were parked in front of it. Small piles of snow were still visible on the sidewalk, the latest snowfall dating back only a few days. Jacob drove in the parking, looking for an empty spot. He found one, and parked there. We got out of the car and went inside the restaurant.

Once inside, I looked around, playing with my leather jacket. I was also wearing a black jeans with holes on the knees caused by the usual wear. Nikki was wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans, with her usual black boots. Jacob was also wearing a leather jacket, with his favourite jeans and a pair of white running shoes. He also had a pair of aviator shades that rested on top of his head.

I spotted two person that stood out more. They were a boy and a girl, apparently a couple. The two of them wore bright colors, even though we were in winter. But the odd thing about the one I saw, the girl, was that I noticed two bumps on her back, right in the middle of her shoulder plates.

"Nik, Jack. Look over there." I told my two friends, pointing at the couple.

The both nodded, and we went to their table.

"Hey there. Are ya waiting for someone?" I asked.

"Two person actually." The boy answered.

"My name is Jonathan, and this is Nikki. We are the two other." I told them.

They understood what I meant, and they made us room to sit.

* * *

We talked for several hours. Turned out, we are not that alike. I was a Brony and Nikki was a Pegasister, while they hated that show. We all agreed that we were not going to hang out together, and we left them. Once we were in the car, Jacob spoke.

"What a waste of time."

"Come on, Jack. Jo and I needed to meet 'em." Nikki told her boyfriend.

"Yeah. I guess you're right... Who wanna listen to the newest MLP episode?"

Nikki and I both accepted his invitation. We went back to his apartment, and we all got ourselves comfortable.

* * *

The episode started. At first everything was normal. But as the episode came closer to the end, strange things happened. But they were nothing compared to what happened at the end of the episode. At the end, Twilight was suck out off the television set and into our world, right in Jacob's living room. And she was no longer a pony. She was a human, but still had her horn and her wings. And she was also wearing clothes. Then, all of her friends came to her rescue, jumping out of the tv set one after the other, leaving Fluttershy behind, until Rainbow Dash grabbed her and brought her in Jacob's living room.

"Da hell is goin' on?!" Jacob said, not believing his eyes.

"Is that not clear? We are trying to save our friend." Rarity answered Jacob.

"Great. But now, all of ya are stuck here." I told them.

They all looked at each other. There they were, the Mane six in human bodies, standing in Jacob's living room, as if they always were human. I immediately had the feeling it was not something good, to have the Mane six standing in your living room. I got up and introduced myself.

"Hi. I'm Jonathan Simmons, and I'm eighteen. These are my friends Jacob Meyer and Nikki Samuel. An' I welcome ya to Earth."

The Mane six stood there, mouth opened. I realised I was wearing my homemade t-shirt, with slots for my wings to go through. They saw my onyx-feathered wings. I facepalmed. Nikki was laughing, and Jacob was snickering. I turned my head, and shot them a glare. I turned my head back to the Mane six. Twilight stepped forward and spoke.

"Thank you for welcoming us here, but we absolutely need to go back to Equestria." She said, apparently aware of our knowledge of their world.

Jacob spoke to Twilight.

"Well, that will be kinda hard, since the portal ya came through is now closed." He said, pointing to the tv set, which showed another episode that had started while we all stared at each other.

"But we absolutely need to go back there. What will happen to Angel? And my other animals? What will they do?" Fluttershy said, now panicking.

"That won't be necessary." Said a familiar voice from behind Nikki, Jacob and me.


	2. Settling Down

**Hey there! Chapter two is here! Remember to review this story, and if you like it, talk about it to your friends. Enjoy! *REWRITTEN***

* * *

I turned around slowly. I did recognize the voice, but a part of me still couldn't believe that the Mane six were now on Earth.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight said as she almost bowed.

"And she is not alone, my dear Twilight." Another familiar voice said.

"Princess Celestia!" The rest of the Mane six said.

Jacob turned around faster than me. Nikki just stood there. I couldn't believe that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were now standing in Jacob's living room, until I realised something.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Teleportation, of course." Luna answered.

I shook my head, not believing my own stupidity. Celestia then came forward.

"I believe we owe you some explanation. We were sucked out of our world, and brought to yours. But I believe you already knew that." The Princess of the Day said. "What you do not know is that Equestria no longer exist. And neither does your world."

I was shocked, to say the least. But it somehow made sense. I then realised that some of my memories did not fit with the others. I had memories of the time I learned that the most powerful country on Earth was the USA, and I had memories of being told that Equestria was the most powerful country in the world. I shook my head.

"My memories are changin'." I said.

Celestia and Luna shook their heads. Twilight then spoke up.

"How is that even possible?! I mean, I was born in Equestria, and I don't remember being told that the USA is the second most powerful country in the world..."

Twilight's face went blank. I could understand her. It was really weird realising that your memories were changing right under your nose. She shook her head. Jacob snickered. He knew I had a crush on Twilight, and I always asked myself why I did such a stupid thing. I sighed.

"My guess is that we'll see more 'ponies' 'round, right?" I asked.

"Yes. And I think you might be seen as one, with your wings." Luna said.

I turned my head to look behind me. There they were, my oh so familiar onyx-feathered wings. I closed them, bringing them close to my body. Jacob broke into his usual laughter. The kind of laughter Pinkie Pie tries to hold but is not able to. Nikki punched his shoulder, making him stop.

"So, where are we gonna stay?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"For now, you will stay in this town. I rented several apartments in this building." Celestia said. "Unfortunately, there is enough for only five."

Celestia looked at me with a sly smirk. The image that popped in my mind at that instant was... Trollestia talking to someone to rent an apartment, with, in a thought bubble, an image of me and Twilight kissing. I HATE TROLLESTIA! I hate the memes on the Internet because they are always stupid jokes. Celestia resumed talking.

"The last apartment is a bit bigger, and is for Twilight. Jonathan here lives in the same building, which isn't far from this one. As for Luna and me, we will be sleeping at the hotel." She said before teleporting Luna and herself.

Jacob yawned. He then looked at his watch. His eyes went wide. Fearing a joke from him, I looked at mine. 6:45 pm.

"Already that late? Well, I guess ya should be goin' now." Jacob said, looking at me and Twilight.

He then pushed my out of his apartment, soon followed by Twilight. He hen closed and locked the door behind us.

"So... Lead the way." Twilight said, clearly uneasy.

I then moved, and Twilight followed me. We left the building, and, lucky me, it started to rain. I handed my coat to Twilight so she would not get too soaked. All around, people were already running to shelter. A few cars kept passing by, splashing water on me. I was drenched. We walked in complete silence for a few minutes, until she broke the silence.

"So, your name is Jonathan, right." She asked.

"Yeah."

"Why do you have wings?" My favorite pony asked.

I explained why I had wings. My story was not long, and I was done when we were about halfway to the apartment building. Already, the buildings were more commercial-oriented than residential-oriented. More people were running around to shelter, and even more cars were passing by us. At least those did not splash me with water.

"It must be weird to have wings when all of your kindred has none." Twilight commented once I was over.

I simply nodded. We stayed silent for the rest of the trip. Even though we were still quite far from the apartment building, I could already see the trees of the park that was in front of it. Once we were at my doorstep, I turned to Twilight. Just then, of all the persons that could come and ruin everything, Discord came, holding a key. He gave the key to Twilight, and he then teleported away. Twilight was staring at me the entire time, as if she saw something.

"Twilight, are you okay?" I asked, breaking the awkward moment.

She shook her head, trying to focus on something else. She returned her eyes on me, and it started again. Except that this time, she was getting closer and closer, as if she was going to kiss me. The weird thing about all of this, I also got closer and closer to her to kiss her. Our lips connected, and we both closed our eyes. We kissed for a long time. At first, it was only a lip kiss, but it soon became a tongue kiss, the kind of kiss couples share. We eventually broke apart after what seemed like forever. Twilight was blushing wildly, and I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"It was nice meeting you." She said as she ran to the door in front of mine.

She opened it and closed it, locking it behind her. I stood there like an idiot. Twilight just kissed me, and I only managed to stand and look like an idiot. I snapped out of it, and went inside my apartment. I went to the bathroom. I opened the cold water fausset, and I splashed cold water on my red hot face. I did that a few times until I finally was over my initial shock. I prepared supper and hate it fast. I took a long cold shower, and the went to bed, waiting for sleep to come. I had the feeling that the night would be a LONG one.


	3. Love

I woke up in the middle of the night, sweating so much that it felt like I was drowning. I got up and went to the bathroom to cool myself down with cold water. I splashed water on my face thrice before I was cooled enough. I went back to bed, and fell asleep instantly.

I was in my apartment, and Twilight was there, too. She was looking at me with a lovey dovey look. She leaned towards me, slowly. I leaned towards her myself. Our lips connected, and we kissed each other. We fell to the ground.

I woke up again, still sweating. I looked at my alarm clock. 1:28 AM. I took a t-shirt and went in the corridor. I still had in mind the kiss Twilight and I shared. I couldn't believe my luck. Of all the Bronies on Earth, I was the lucky one to kiss Twilight. But I also felt like we were pushed to do it, as if Jacob and Celestia organized that. I was now at my apartment door. I took in a deep breath, and I opened the door. As soon as I opened the door, I saw Twilight closing her apartment door. I contained a scream by biting my fist. Why was destiny so awful to me? What did I do to deserve a treatment like that? I spoke up.

"Hey, Twilight." I said, trying not to make her jump.

"Hi." She answered.

An awkward silence settled between the two of us, and stayed there for what looked like an eternity. She broke the silence.

"I want to say that I'm sorry to have kissed you earlier."

"You don't have to be sorry. I mean, I kinda have a crush on..."

I bit my fist again, preventing me from telling her the obvious. She chuckled.

"If you were going to tell me you have a crush on me, I already know it." She said, replacing a strand of hair behind her ear.

My jaw dropped. I wanted to say something, but the only thing I managed to do was to close my jaw and stand there, looking ridiculous. She laughed a little more. She then came to my ear, and she whispered to me.

"When I first saw you, I fell in love instantly."

She then backed away towards her apartment door. She was smiling, and laughing a little. I shook my head as I felt saliva start to fall to the ground. She then came back to me, and she hugged me.

"What is that for?" I asked, a little lost.

"I want to start again, but a little less brutal." My favorite pony said.

I let myself loose. I hugged her tighter, and put my lips on hers. We kept kissing for a long time, but this time, it was not awkward. Actually, it was pleasant. We eventually broke the embrace, but we kept each other close.

"That was much better..." I said, looking in Twilight's eyes.

"Yes..." She answered, looking in my eyes.

We let go of each other. I waved good bye, and went back in my apartment. As soon as I closed and locked the door, I slid, my back against the door. I could not believe it! Twilight loved me! I got back up, and went back to bed, now feeling better. I made a mental note for myself to ask Twilight out. I closed my eyes, and I almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up, rested. I looked at my alarm clock, and I saw it was nine in the morning. I got up, and got myself ready for the day. After a good two hours, I left my apartment. Twilight was already in the corridor, and it looked like she was waiting for me.

"Hi. Did you sleep well?" She asked me.

I smiled at her. I went to her, and I kissed her on the cheek, making her blush. We then went to Jacob's apartment. While we walked to there, I gathered my courage.

"Twilight, may I ask you something?" I asked, more shy than Fluttershy.

"Go ahead." She told me, smiling.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Twilight stayed silent. It was apparent she was analyzing everything our relationship would bring to her. After several minutes that looked like each minute was an entire lifetime, she spoke.

"Yes."

I stopped dead in my tracks. She said yes. I was happier than Pinkie Pie when she went to the Grand Galloping Gala. I jumped and hugged Twilight, making the two of us fall to the ground.

"Sorry." I said in a pitiful voice.

She just laughed, and it made myself laugh. We rolled on the ground like two kids. I got up and helped her get back up. We were covered with what little snow was left from the last snowfall. I got the hair out of her eyes. We were about tokiss when Jacob, along with his grilfriend and Twilight's friends, came.

"Hey, there. What ya doin'?" Jacob asked.

Twilight and I said nothing as we simply looked into each other's eyes. Rarity gasped as she understood just what was going on.

"Twilight! Are you finally dating?" Rarity asked, excitment apparent.

Twilight nodded, not looking away of my eyes. I heard Rarity jump up and down with excitment. She then cleared her throat and apologized.

We then went to Jacob's apartment. Celestia and Luna were waiting for us at the door.

"I can see that my little plan worked." Celestia said with a small smile.

Twilight and I both looked at our hands. Without realizing it, we held each other's hand. We both blushed, but we kept holding hands. Celestia chuckled.

"Enough of this. We have more important matters to discuss than a couple being formed." Luna said with seriousness.

With that, Jacob opened his apartment door, and we all went in. We went to the living room, where Luna opened the televison to the news channel.


	4. War

"The government of the country declared war to all ponies earlier this morning. The government representatives have yet to do any comments." The news anchorman said.

We all listened, our jaws on the floor. Pinkie's jaw was _literally_ on the floor. Jacob took the remote and closed the tv set. We all stayed silent for several minutes. Jacob broke the silence.

"What are they thinkin'? They just arrived!" He said, pissed off.

"Now, Jack, calm down." Nikki said to her boyfriend who was obviously going to rant against the government once more.

Jacob took in a deep breath, and calmed down. Applejack then spoke up.

"What does that mean for us?" She asked in her strong southern accent.

"It means that we will need to defend our land." Luna said as she looked at Twilight and I. "The Elements are waiting for you."

The Mane Six then all went in front of the Princesses. They bowed to them. I rose up.

"I want to fight." I said.

"Why would you want to fight?" Luna asked.

"Because the government is the responsible for what I am now."

"Explain."

"The government created, eighteen years ago, a program called 'Pegasus'. The goal of the program was to modify the DNA of embryos to give them wings."

They all stood there. Even Jacob and Nikki just stood there, mouth open. I looked at them, and I saw their expression. They all had the same expression I saw whenever I told my story. Pity... I hated pity.

Twilight then went to me, and took my hand. In her eyes, I saw the usual pity, but there was something else. Respect.

"If he wants to fight, I say we let him fight with us." Twilight said, and one after the other, her friends nodded.

Even Jacob and Nikki nodded to what Twilight had said. I smiled at my girlfriend, and she smiled back. Pinkie Pie then opened the tv again, and what we heard blew us away.

"The government just revealed the results of the project 'Pegasus'. Four out of the ten candidates are still alive, and only two of them are fertile."

On screen was shown two pictures, one of me and one of Nikki, with our names under. The news anchorman continued.

"The government's representative said that there was a military version of the project that got better results, and that they have five fully grown soldiers ready."

"Would you just shut the fucking tv?!" Nikki said.

All of our looks went to her.

"What?" She said innocently. "They are pissing me off."

We all laughed at Nikki's excuse, not because it made no sense, but because of the way she said it. We stopped laughing after a few minutes. Celestia went to the kitchen, and came back with an all too familiar box. She opened it, and the Elements, although different to fit humans, were there, still as unique as before.

Twilight levitated every Element to its bearer. As each one took her Element, they smiled. They smiled, mostly because they were there for each other. Because whatever happened, they could always count on each other.

Once they all had their Element, Twilight came to me, and we kissed each other. We stayed there, kissing, for several minutes before Twilight broke it. She made a small movement of the head towards the door, and she and her friends went away. I stood there like a complete dumbfound idiot. Celestia got me out of it.

"What are you waiting?" She said.

"We're not even Elements! How do you want us to help?!" Jacob asked in his pissed off voice.

Celestia just smiled. Luna went to the kitchen and came back with another box. But this one was NOT one we could see in the show. Luna opened it, and inside were...

"Guns? Ya want us to fight with guns?" Jacob said, not believing it one bit.

I went to Luna, and took one of the guns. It was lightweight, but still looked menacing, for it was bigger than most handguns. I aimed around to get a feel of what it was like, and I put it back in the box. Celestia looked at me.

"I know it might be hard for you to..." Celestia said before she was interrupted by Jacob.

"Are ya kiddin'? Of course we want to fight with guns!"

Jacob then jumped from the couch, and took the gun above the one I took and put back. Nikki got up and took the gun under, leaving one gun for me. I took it. Celestia then gave us a holster each. I attached the holster to my belt, and I holstered the gun.

I turned around to face my friends. They nodded, and we made our way to the door. Celestia cleared her throat, making me turn around. Luna then threw me three power cells. I caught them, and gave one to Jacob and one to Nikki. We all loaded the guns at the same time.

I turned back to look at Celestia and Luna. They were smiling at me. I took my jacket and my t-shirt off, and put my special t-shirt on, making sure my wings could fully deploy. I took my jacket and tossed it to Jacob, who caught it and went to the closet.

He threw my jacket in the closet, and took out an identical one that was also mine. This one had holes for my wings. I put it on, and I deployed my wings. Jacob, Nikki and I left the building, Jacob took his car, let us in, and drove towards Twilight and her friends.

We found them shortly after we left Jacob's apartment. They were disoriented. Jacob pulled beside lowered his manual window.

"Want a ride?" He asked, his arm resting on the window.

Twiliht nodded, and climbed in the car, sitting close to me. Actually, she was so close you could have said she was sitting on me, but she was not. Once all of them were in the car, Jacob took off and headed towards the government buildings.


	5. Wounds

When we arrived at the government buildings, I noticed that the security had been increased. I got out of the car, and I gestured to my friends to keep a low profile. Jacob nodded and drove away before Twilight or Rainbow Dash could get out.

Once they were gone, I slowly crept around the buildings, looking for patrol patterns. I came back to my starting point, knowing the patrol pattern. I slowly crept around again, this time to go into action. When I had an opening, I opened my wings and I flew to the roof, unnoticed.

I looked around. It was a basic flat roof, with all the mechanics of the building. I eventually found what I was looking for. The service door. I went to it and I tried to open it. It was locked. I flew back to the ground, trying not to get noticed.

But guess what? I was noticed. One of the security guard saw me, and since I had my wings still open, he identified me as a pony. I ran away as fast as I could. Then, I heard gunshots, and bullets whizzed past me. I unholstered my gun and fired once in the guard's direction.

Instead of firing bullets, the gun fired something that looked like a lighting bolt in terms of shape and color. The shot hit the guard, and he fell to the ground.

I hurried to the guard, hoping I didn't kill him. I took his pulse. He was still alive, just unconscious. I ran to Jacob's car.

When they saw me, Twilight was the first one to get out of the car. She teleported herselfin front of me, making mebump in her. We fell to the ground, my stupid luck making our lips come in contact. We stayed that way, kissing, for a few seconds before we got up.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Twilight asked in a worried tone.

"I'm okay. No need to wor-ARGH!" I said, raising my hand to my side.

When my hand touched my side, I felt something sticky. I brought my hand in front of my eyes. What I saw almost made me barf up.

"Damn it..." I said.

I was not that good after all. The guard managed to hit me once, but I didn't feel it. The wound I had was not too serious, but it was still a big wound. The bullet didn't went through me. All it did was dig a trench on my side.

Jacob jumped out of his car, followed by Rainbow Dash, Nikki and Applejack. When they arrived to my side, everything was getting blurry for me.

"Help... Me..." I said before I blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes. At first, I could see nothing, but soon, I started to see blurred images. I blinked several times. Eventually, I could make out stuff, and by stuff I mean the ceiling and the neons. I turned my head to the left. I saw a curtain that was pulled around something, preventing me from seeing what was behind. I turned my head to the right. On that side, I saw a window, and outside, a brown brick wall.

I slowly sat in the bed. My side still hurt from the wound, but it was bearable now. Now that I was sitting, I understood where I was.

I was at the hospital. I looked at my side. It was bandaged. I then tried to move my wings, but I couldn't. I started to panic. I was about to tear all the medical equipment away when somebody came in.

The nurse that had walked in jumped a little when she saw I was awake and sitting on my bed. She came to me.

"Good to see you are awake. The doctor will be here soon." She said before going to the bed to my left.

I stopped panicking. The doctor would certainly have the answer to my question. I waited for him, but he never came. Instead, SHE came. I was a little blown away when I saw the doctor.

"Jonathan Simmons. Long time no see." Doctor Alvares said.

Doctor Emily Alvares was my babysitter when I was younger. We kept in touch for several years before I stopped writing to her because of a trip gone wrong. I smiled to her.

"Emy! I'm glad to see you! Sorry if I sound rude, but why can't I move my wings?" I asked Doc Emy.

"Simple. We had to tie them because of two things. First, we could not get them to fold, and second, the government's guards came soon after they left you here. We didn't want you to be imprisoned." Doc Emy told me.

I shook my head. Emy always helped me through the worst life send at me. She looked at the bandage. I lifted my arm so she could do her job. She took off the bandage. The wound was still open, but at least it was no longer bleeding.

* * *

The next morning, Emy told me I was good to go. I left the hospital with all my stuff, including the gun that Emy hid away. I went to a public phone and called Jacob so he could come and get me.

I waited for about an hour and a half when Jacob finally showed up. In the car, I saw Twilight. I opened the door and sat beside Twilight. Jacob took off, and Twilight leaned on me. I kissed her forehead, feeling she needed some comforting.

"I'm alright, Twi. No need to worry, this time." I said, and she snickered a little.

"Keep that for your bedroom, love birds." Jacob told us.

The rest of the trip was silent. Jacob dropped us in front of the apartment building and went back home. I held Twilight's hand as we walked in. We went to my apartment's door, and we stayed there for a few minutes. We kissed. When I broke the kiss, I saw a lustful look from Twilight. I opened my door and let her in. I closed and locked my door behind me, and Twilight and I passed one wonderful night together.


	6. Perfect Day

**Hey, everyone! I felt inspired, so I give you two chapters today. I hope you enjoy it. This one is more of a sentimental one, and I am planning on alternating the chapters between action and emotion. Remember to review and to talk of this story to your friends. Also, I would like to thank all of you who keep reading my story, as well as the person who added my story to the community 'Ponies in Humanland'. I can't wait to reach the ten favs on this story. Enjoy! Warning : This chapter contains mature subjects in the beginning. Reader's discretion is advised.**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and found Twilight snuggled against me. Then, I realised that she was wearing nothing, and neither was I. I blushed, remembering what we did the night before. Twilight then woke up, and she climbed up a bit to kiss me.

It was hard not to think about her naked body against mine, but I managed to pass that. I got up and went to the bathroom to prepare myself for the day.

My wings were untied, but they were in an awful condition. Every single feather was misplaced, and some even were gone. I folded them against my back. I looked in the mirror and saw Twilight leaning against the doorway. She was wearing my special t-shirt, which was too big for her and covered her to her knees. Her wings were opened and they were through the openings.

I took a good look at her wings. They were in a condition as bad as mine. I snickered a bit, and I didn't even try to hide it. Her hair was messy, and I could tell that she had sweated a lot because her skin was still a little shiny. My eyes then drifted upwards to her horn.

I turned to the mirror again, looking for any scratch. I found none. I heard Twilight giggle a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked, turning towards her.

"Nothing." She said innocently.

I went to her and hugged her. She wrapped her wings around me, her feathers tickling me a little. I looked her in the eyes. At that moment, all I wanted was to be with her for the rest of my life. I kissed her.

We stayed like this for a long time. I lost track of time, and when we finally broke the kiss, we stayed there, looking at each other.

"You'll have to teach me how to do that with my wings." I said, gesturing to her wings with my head.

She chuckled, and folded her wings. I went back in the bathroom, and took a shower. I washed myself, and when I was over, I dried myself before getting dressed up.

I went back in my room, and I saw that Twilight was now dressed up as well. However, her hair was still a mess. I snickered.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"I want to be with you." She said as she snuggled against me.

I hugged her again. When I stopped, we went out. I was wearing another of my special clothes, meaning my wings were visible, but I didn't care, since Twilight's clothes also had holes for her wings and they passed through said holes.

We walked through the park in front of the building. Around, even if it was still winter, I could see many people sitting on the ground and talking to each other. Kids were running around, and a few couples were enjoying some quality time together.

I took Twilight to my favourite spot of the park. It was in a less frequented part of the park because it was further from the parking lot than most places of the park. The spot was surrounded by old trees, some probably a few hundred years old. There was a small hill, and I brought Twilight there.

Around us, nothing made a sound, save for the birds. There was no wind, and the air was not too cold. We sat there, lost in each other's eyes. We passed most of the day there, alone. We had lost any sense of the time passing.

First thing I realised, it was already sunset. The spot was my favourite for a reason. The only place in town where you had no sounds of the city, nor any pollution. And during the dusk and the dawn, the sky was beautiful. The sunset we had in front of us was one of the prettiest I have seen.

The sun gave the sky rich colors. There was red, orange, purple and blue, all mixed up perfectly and blending with each other without any problem. We admired it for its entire lenght. We stayed there, awed by the beauty of the sunset, for a few minutes before I got up.

"It's time to go back." I said.

Twilight got up, and we went back to the building. We went back to my apartment, and we sat in my couch for some time.

"Today was perfect." Twilight said as she snuggled against me, careful not to press on my side.

"I agree. Too bad it didn't last forever..." I said as I leaned towards her.

We kissed. We kissed for a long time, so long I think we both fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up on the ground, my side burning as hell. I got up, and I saw that Twilight was not on the couch. Something then startled me. It smelled like...

"The hell is burning?" I said as I rushed to the kitchen.

As I came in, I saw my microwave on fire. I took the fire extinguisher, and put out the fire.

"There goes two hundred bucks!" I said, putting the fire extinguisher back to its place. "Why would you use a microwave to prepare breakfast?"

"I thought it was something like a stove." My girlfriend said, pointing to my stove.

I smiled. I know exactely what you will be saying. 'Hell, she destroyed a two hundred bucks microwave, and all you do is smile?' Yes, because I love her, and that I already destroyed a two thousand bucks stove.

"It is, but not for cooking per se. I think I should handle the breakfast, okay?" I said to my favourite pony of all times as she frowned.

I then prepared the breakfast. As usual, I made a REALLY big breakfast, since I need to eat more because of my wings and the additionnal energy required to fly. Once I was done making a vegetarian breakfast, we sat down at the table, and we ate. Twilight kept complimenting me on my cooking, and I kept telling her that I was not that good of a cook. All in all, it was a good morning.


	7. Training

Once we were done with our breakfast, I put the dishes in the sink, and we left my apartment. After a few minutes, I received a call from Jacob on my cellphone.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Wassup?" Jacob said.

"Whadaya think?"

"Active night, huh?"

"Could you go to why you called?"

"Yeah. Celly wants to see us all. Go to the abandoned part of the town."

"Jack, is that a joke?"

"I'm serious, man. Would I be joking 'bout that freaky place?"

"Right. Comin' with Twi."

I then ended the call and closed my cellphone. I looked at Twilight.

"Celestia wants to see us all." I said.

"What's wrong, then?" She asked.

"We need to go to the abandoned part of the city." I said as I started walking again, but towards the abandoned part of the city.

Twilight came to me, running a little. She then slowed down to match my walking speed.

We walked silently. Eventually, we reached a zone of the city where the buildings looked older and were falling apart. I turned left, and I ended in a dead-end.

"Well that's my luck." I said before I was dragged like magic in a nearby building, Twilight close behind.

Inside, I saw Jacob, who was laughing his god damn ass off, Nikki, who was about to kick Jacob's god damn ass, and the rest of the Mane Six. I took a good look at them.

Rainbow Dash was wearing a blue jean with holes on the knees and a pair of blue running shoes. She was wearing a white t-shirt, and a blue jacket over. Both had holes, because her cyan-feathered wings were visible. Her hair was the color of the rainbow, meaning that it was just like in the show. It was going to just a little lower than her shoulders.

Fluttershy was wearing a pale yellow skirt that went to her heels. She was also wearing a white blouse that had holes in it for her wings, since they were showing, and although they were folded, I saw her yellow feathers. Around her neck there was a butterfly pendant. Her hair was a bright pale pink, and it went almost all the way to the ground.

Pinkie Pie was, well, wearing pink. Bright pink. She was wearing a pink skirt that stopped just above her knees, and she was wearing blue boots. She was also wearing a pink t-shirt and a blue jacket. Her hair was the same pink as it was in the show, and it stopped at about the middle of her back.

Applejack was wearing a jean skirt that went to her knees, with leather cowboy boots. She was also wearing an orange t-shirt and a jean jacket on it. On her head was her usual Stetson cowboy hat. Her hair was blonde, and it fell to the middle of her back, and it was tied in a ponytail of some sort.

Rarity was wearing a blue dress that seemed to be from a fashion show. It sparkled with small plastic gems. Her hair was the same purple and had the same style as I remembered she had in the show. It fell to just above her kidneys. Her horn, white against purple and skin, was sticking out of her forehead, right through her hair.

Celestia then came out, chuckling. I glared at Jacob.

"Not my idea! Was Nik's, I swear!" He said, still laughing.

Nikki then looked at me with an expression that spoke 'I'm sorry'. I shook my head.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"After your unsuccessful operation, my sister and I have decided that you all need training." Luna said.

As Luna said that, Celestia gestured to what was behind the two of them. The lights also opened at that moment, revealing a large training track. As soon as Rainbow saw the track, she took off, flying at great speed, and went to the track.

Soon, we were all by her side. I was already looking around. There was a target shooting practice, a slalom, everything you would expect from a training facility. Rainbow just stood there.

"Why don't you try it?" Celestia said.

* * *

The track was much harder than what it seemed. Most of us were now panting, and we all had scratches all over our faces and arms. My training suit was torn in several places, and my injury was burning like a fire.

I looked at the results again. Obviously, Rainbow was the fastest, but she had a poor accuracy. I was the slowest, but I had an accuracy that was incredible. The others were all in the same range of results. Raibow was flying over us, bragging.

"Who's the fastest flyer now?" She asked.

"Don't brag, RD. I could shoot you down while you were doing the Sonic Rainboom from about two kilometers away, which is about 1.2 miles." I told her, trying to not sound like I was bragging.

Rainbow frowned. I managed to make her stop bragging. I relaxed a little, but as soon as I did, my side burned even more. I brought my hands to it.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked, worried.

"Yeah. Just that fucking injury that keeps burnin' like hell." I said.

Twilight calmed herself down a bit. Slowly, the burning sensation faded. Once it was gone, I stood up.

"I think we are ready for some real action now." I said.

Jacob and Rainbow did a fist bump. Rarity nodded. Fluttershy stayed silent, and the rest just stood there. I took Twilight's hand, and I dragged her close to me.

Just then, an explosion could be heard. It was common for buildings to be destroyed with explosives in this area, but the proximity was alarming. Suddenly, the whole building was shaken to its foundations. Soon, several soldiers came in.

"CLEAR!" They yelled every now and then.

It was a matter of minutes before we were surrounded.

"It could be worst." Rainbow said.

Then, a rumble, and what looked like an armoured soldier came in, holding a railgun.


	8. Unexpected

As soon as I saw the armoured soldier with the rail gun, I reacted. I took my gun from its holster and shot at him. I hit him straight between the eyes. The soldier fell back, the rail gun banging hard against the ground.

My friends were amazed. Even the Princesses had their mouthes open. I put my gun back in its holster.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Rainbow said.

I shook my head.

"It was nothing." I said.

Celestia then came to me.

"Thank you, Jonathan." The Princess of the Day said to me.

"Like I said, it was nothing. My life was also on the line." I said.

I then felt dizzy. It must have shown on my face, because Twilight frowned and looked at me. I then fell to the ground, no longer able to stand. I was slowly drifting away.

"What's going on?" Twilight said, worried.

It was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

* * *

Saturday, January 23rd, 2038.

I woke up with a bad headache, and my body felt like I hadn't moved in ages. I tried to get up, but I wasn't able to. I looked on the bed and I saw Twilight. I knew she was not that light, but I should have been able to move her.

I looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. 17:05. I shook Twilight slowly.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Wake up. Can't feel my legs." I told the sleeping alicorn.

Twilight stirred a little. She then rose her head, her eyes still partly closed. She rubbed one of her eyes. It took her a few seconds before she realized I woke her up.

Her eyes shot wide open, and she just smiled. She then climbed on the bed. She laid on me and kissed me. I accepted her kiss. After a few minutes, we broke the kiss.

"How long was I out cold?" I asked.

"Three days."

I frowned. Three days I missed. It was not the first time it happened, though. I looked at Twilight.

"And you stayed by my side all that time?" I asked.

She nodded. I smiled gently and I took her chin with my hand, rising it so she looked at me.

"Why don't you come and snuggle against me. I kinda miss that." I said.

She immediately went under the blankets and snuggled against me, my arm around her in a protective way. Twilight then looked at me in a somewhat sensual way.

"Do you feel good enough to, you know...?" She asked with a wink.

I snickered, knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Sorry but no. Anyway, I have to tell you something that nobody knows. Not even Nik." I told the Alicorn snuggling on me.

"I am listening." She said.

"Well, I was part of more than just the 'Pegasus' project. You see, there was also he 'Unicorn' project." I said. "He goal of that project was to modify kids' DNA so they had magical abilities. I was six then, and my wings were fully functional. My parents needed money, so they sent me there and getting the big compensation. Anyway, I got my DNA modified even more. The only problem was, the whole project was a failure in theory and officially. But the reality is not that. The project produced only ONE kid able to use magic. Me. However, I also gained the fucking habit of falling unconscious at any time without warning."

Twilight stayed silent. I knew she was trying to make sense of what I said. After a few moments, she spoke.

"Show me."

I sighed. I looked around the room, looking for something to levitate. I was not really good with magic, since I never use it. I then spotted an apple on the dresser. I focused on it, and it slowly rose from the top of the dresser, and slowly came to me. Twilight stared at the apple.

The apple then fell on the bed. I felt my head turn and eventually fall on the pillow.

"Are you okay? Jo?!" Twilight asked me, slightly freaking out.

"I'm fine... This is why I never use my magic. It is too much for me to handle, so each time I use it, I feel dizzy and I come closer to being insane." I told her with a weak and faint voice.

I felt Twilight shiver a little. I hugged her tighter, and I put my wing around her. I smiled a little, since I finally understood how to do it. I leaned close to her head, and I kissed her. We slowly sank in the bed, making ourselves comfortable.

At that moment, I knew my life had changed. Not only did I told Twilight about a secret no one knew, but I also felt she needed me more than ever. I could never explain the feeling I had, and my best attempt is something like this. It felt like I had to be with her, I had to protect her at all cost. And I had to get her pregnant.

* * *

The next morning, I gotup after Twilight. I went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. And for the first time in my life, I took a good look at my wings.

I unfolded them completely. They took the entire length of the bathroom, and my right wing was out side of the bathroom a little. I estimated my wing span at about two meters, or just under seven feet. They looked like Celestia's wings, except that my feathers were a really dark grey. And, for the first time, I realized that I had white feathers as well. They were well hidden, but deploying my wings to their full span made the white feathers visible.

"Wow. Your wings sure look like Celestia's and Luna's."

I jumped up, startled. I turned around, my left hand holding my chest where my heart was. I let out a sigh as I recognize my girlfriend. Her wings were partially unfolded.

"Twi, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. I just realized that your wings are a lot like Celestia's and Luna's. Actually, now that I look at you closely, you look a little like Celestia."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I had not a lot of ideas for this chapter. But now, I am back. But I am warning you. Don't expect my to update this story as often. I am now writing a story with another writer. If you understand, yes, I am doing a collaboration with another writer. The story is published under his name. Go check OracleSight. The name of the story is War Chronicles : The Legend of Harmony. See you next time!**


	9. Family

I was shocked, to say the least. I think Twilight understood that, as she smiled to me.

"I think we should ask Celestia about your family." She said.

"I know enough about my family. And what I know doesn't make me want to know more." I told her in a somewhat cold tone.

It was probably a little harsh as her smile faded. I then heard someone knock on my apartment door. I let out a sigh and I went to open it.

As I opened the door, my eyes went wide. At that moment, I thought 'Damn. She sure knows when someone talks about her.'

"Hi, Jonathan." Celestia said.

"Come in."

I led her to the living room. It had a small TV set and two two-seat couches. The Princess of the Day sat in one. I sat on the one in front of her. Twilight came in and sat beside me. I glared at Celestia, while Twilight played with a strand of her hair, avoid eye contact with me and Celestia. Then, Twilight broke the silence.

"Celestia, what do you know about Jo's family?"

That question seemed to take the Princess aback. My glare weakened a little. Celestia took a deep breath, then she began to explain herself.

"I know a lot about Jonathan's family because, well... I am part of it. He is my son, but not from this body, but rather my fully human body."

My jaw dropped. She was my mom?! She was the one that sold me to the government?! I snapped.

"THANKS A LOT, MOM! 'CAUSE OF YOU, I GOT FUCKING WINGS, AND I CAN USE FUCKING MAGIC THAT MAKES ME DIZZY EACH TIME I USE IT! THE FUCKING GOVERNMENT FUCKED MY FUCKING DNA UP! THANKS A LOT!"

I was panting. Twilight put a hand on my shoulder, and I calmed down. Celestia had tears rolling on her cheeks.

"I am sorry. When you were born, both your father and I were happy. But when I started to go back to Equestria, your father told me that he would never be able to raise you with me. He volunteered you for the 'Pegasus' project because it was the only way for you to live a somewhat normal life. I talked to your father yesterday, and he told me that they were unable to explain why your DNA already had the genes they were suppose to implant so you would get wings." Celestia said, tears still falling to the ground. "I am really sorry. Even your father is sorry. But he could not see you at all after you were released."

Suddenly, Celestia began to cry. Someone knocked on the door, but I couldn't care less. I went to hug my mom. We stayed like that until someone cleared his throat. I looked at the person.

He was a tall man, about six feet tall. He was not particularly muscular, but he was not fat either. He had dark grey hair, kept short and messy. What caught my gaze was his eyes. They were a deep blue. He was wearing black clothing. Twilight was standing beside him.

"Jo, I'm sorry... I had to come and see you, but I see that Celly already beat me to it." The man said with a sad smile.

Celestia then got up and went to the man. She was as tall as him. Her three-colored hair fell to the middle of her back. I heard Celestia sob a little.

"Christopher... I missed you..." Celestia said between sobs.

"I missed you too, Celly." Christopher said.

* * *

After three hours of explaining, and Luna coming to the rescue, I finally understood why I was given to the government. I look at Celestia, Christopher and Luna. My family. I was smiling a little.

"Well... Now I will have even closer links to Celestia and Luna." Twilight said.

My jaw dropped, and Celestia, Christopher and Luna laughed. Twilight looked confused.

"What?" My girlfriend asked, still as confused.

"I don't think that it is what is most important right now. Anyway, I doubt my son even proposed to ya. It's just not in our culture anymore." Christopher told Twilight.

Twilight blushed, which made me snicker a little, earning me a punch to the shoulder. I hugged Twilight, which made her snicker.

"Do they remind you of you an' me when we met?" Christopher asked Celestia.

Celestia chuckled a little as she nodded. Luna let out an exasperated sigh.

"Now, don't any of you go make more foals- I mean babies. We already have enough now..." Luna said.

Twilight and I looked at each other. I knew that we would have a kid. It was a gut feeling. I shook my head.

"I'd love to have a little sis..." I said with a big goofy smile, which earned me an exasperated groan from my aunt, a squeal from my girlfriend and a chuckle from my parents.

"LET MY HUSBAND GO!" A woman's voice I recognized yelled from outside.

We all got up and rushed to the window. Outside, several police officers were trying to put handcuffs on a man that looked a lot like Shining Armor. And on the sidewalk was a woman yelling at the police officers. She was an Alicorn, which confirmed what I thought. Twilight opened the window and yelled at the police officers.

"LET MY BROTHER GO!"

I reacted quickly and stupidly. I jumped through the window, slowing my descent with my wings. I landed beside the officer that was holding Shining.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He appeared out of nowhere!" He answered, still struggling to put the handcuffs on Shining.

The other officers were now looking at him, scratching the back of their heads. One of them went to the one holding Shining. He whispered something in his ear, making him let go of Shining. They left us. Twilight and Luna flew to us, sturggling a little. They landed and Twilight ran to her brother and sister-in-law. I went to her.


	10. Proposal

**Hello everyone! Before I give you this chapter, I would like to ask you this very simple thing: Please, review my story. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Twilight hugged her brother and sister-in-law. He stood there, looking at her, and thinking about whether I should propose to her or not. After all, she came from a world where it was a normal thing to propose to the one you loved.

Shining then broke out of the hug and came to me. Just from his looks, I estimated him to be in his twenties.

"Thanks for saving me." He told me.

"No prob." I said to him with a thumbs up and a smile. "I saw ya hate the girly stuff too."

He seemed puzzled at first with my way of speaking, which was actually the normal way to speak around those parts. Then he seemed to understand what I meant, and he laughed.

"Yeah. I'm not into hugs that much. Even less with this body." Shining said, gesturing to his body.

I smiled to him.

"I'm Jonathan Simmons, but do like everyone else and call me Jo." I said to Shining, extending a hand so he could shake it.

Shining slowly extended his hand, unsure of what to do. I completed the trip for him, grabbing his hand and shaking it vigorously. Maybe a little too vigorously. Twilight and Cadance then came to us. Twilight was giggling a little at her brother's unease.

"Twily!" Shining said as he let go of my hand.

Twilight was smiling. Cadance then looked at me. From her looks, I estimated her age to be in the twenties.

"And who is that, Twilight?" Cadance asked.

"That's my boyfriend Jonathan." She explained.

I felt Shining Armor's strong grip on my shoulder. I slowly turned around to face him. He was glaring at me, almost as if what just happened never happened.

"If you ever hurt my sister, I will make your life an inferno." He said, panting slightly.

"It can't be worse than what I had ta go through when I was kid." I retorted.

My statement made Twilight and Cadance laugh. Hearing Twilight laugh made me laugh. Shining Armor was confused about why we were laughing.

"Don't worry, Shining. He loves her a lot and she loves him a lot." Cadance told Shining Armor. "Actually, their love for each other is as strong as ours."

As Cadance said that, I took Twilight's hand. I heard Shining Armor growl as I did that. Luna, who had stayed behind, came to us.

"We need to hurry and go back inside." She said.

Her horn then glowed, and before she could teleport us in my apartment, I motioned with my hand for her to stop.

"I can handle things here. And I'd like to have Twi with me." I said.

Luna let out an exasperated sigh, but she nodded. She teleported Cadance, Shining Armor and herself to my apartment. I then began to walk down the street towards the bank, Twilight by my side still holding my hand.

We reached the bank after a few minutes. I went to the counter, and I asked to take all of my money out of my account, as well as close said account. I took out my debit card and put it down on the counter. The cashier swiped it in the machine, gaining access to my account data. His face showed pure disbelief.

"How much?" I asked.

The cashier then showed me the amount of cash I had in my account. 2 918 829 dollars. My jaw dropped. The cashier went to the safe, and came back after a few seconds.

"Do you have a bag?" The cashier asked.

A security guard then came to us. He was holding a bag.

"Use this one. A little parting gift from the last robbers that came here." The guard said.

The cashier took the bag and went back to the safe. After almost an hour, he came back with the bag. It was almost full. I took the bag, and Twilight and I left the bank.

We walked for almost an hoir when we finally came to a jewelry. I asked Twilight to wait outside. She nodded, and I went inside. The attendant immediately came to me, and he helped me choose the perfect ring for Twilight. And since he was a Brony, he had a pretty good idea about the ring.

The ring I chose was a 14 karats gold ring, with sapphires and diamonds on it, and with a ruby shaped like a six-pointed star, just like Twilight's cutie mark. I bought it at the price of 1 050 dollars, the usual proposal small box given in for frees.

I went back outside, and as soon as Twilight came to me, I knelt down. I took out the box, and I opened it. Twilight's face was worth more than the price of the ring. Her eyes were sparkling, and she was almost crying with joy.

"Twilight Sparkle, do you want to marry me?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes.

At first, she said nothing, which worried me a little. Then, she began to cry. She knelt down in front of me, and hugged me, her tears falling to the ground and on my leather jacket.

"Yes." She managed to say with a weak voice between sobs.

But for me, it was clear enough. We hugged each other for several long minutes. When I broke the hug, I took the ring and put it around her finger. We then went back to my apartment, walking slowly so we could enjoy our moment together.

* * *

When we finally came back, we were greeted by a worried Celestia and a chilling Christopher. But all worries went away when Celestia, as well as Christopher, Cadance and Shining Armor, saw the ring around Twilight's finger. Then, they all talked at the same time.

"That's my boy!" Christopher said.

"How much did the ring cost you, Jonathan?" Celestia asked me.

"You are so lucky, Twilight." Cadance said to Twilight.

"He seems to really love you, Twily." Shining Armor said.

When they all calmed down, Twilight and I, well, mostly I, explained everything.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Like I said before the chapter started, I would appreciate a few reviews for my story. And notjust for this chapter,but for the chapters before and after this one. See you next time!**


	11. Infiltration

The next day, I woke up and kissed Twilight's forehead. I did my usual morning routine, and I went to the kitchen. I saw the burnt remains of my microwave and I made myself a mental note to buy a new one. I began to make breakfast for Twilight, Christopher, Celestia, Luna and me.

While I was preparing it, I heard a moan coming from my living room. Considering there was no risk of fire, I left the breakfast and went to see what it was. I saw Luna slowly waking up, probably sore from sleeping on the couch. I also saw Celestia and Christopher hugging each other on the other couch.

"Can I help?"

I came back to the real life. Luna was standing in front of me.

"Can I help?" She asked again.

"Sure." I said, and we headed to the kitchen.

* * *

After the breakfast, Cadance and Shining Armor came. We talked about he wedding and family stuff when my residential phone rang. I grabbed it and answered.

"Yeah?"

"So? How was the night, ya lucky bastard?" Jacob's voice asked from the other side of the line.

"What ya mean?"

"I mean, how was the first night as future married couple?"

"So ya know?"

"Rare saw ya yesterday. Apparently, Twi cried of joy, right?"

"Since when do ya use that nick? Ya usually just call her Rarity."

"Nevermind that. We're comin'."

Jacob then hung. I put the phone down, and I explained that Jacob, Nikki and Twilight's friends were coming.

* * *

Later that day, we met up with Jacob, Nikki, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. We sat around the picnic table in the park that was in front of the apartment building in which I lived.

"Apparently, Nik's hospital file doesn't match her. She was supposed to have had no surgery, according to her medical file. But they discovered she underwent at least one." Jacob explained.

"And?" Twilight asked.

"The medical record is wrong. It was altered several years ago." Nikki said.

"A file-stealing op, right?" I asked.

Jacob nodded. I got up.

"Who's on the team?" I asked.

Jacob got out a file. He opened it, and there were five pictures inside. Me, Jacob, Applejack, Nikki and Twilight.

"You and your stupid obsession with old spy movies." Nikki said.

* * *

After the sunset, Jacob, Nikki, Applejack, Twilight and I went to one of the government's facilities. It was one of the DNA-altering labs, the one in which the 'Perfection' program was held, as well as where the 'Pegasus' program was created and ended.

I flew up to the roof. I was wearing black clothes, a harness and a headset. Jacob, Applejack and Twilight were waiting further down the street in a rented truck with computers and radios. Actually, I think there was all the stuff they had in a similar truck in some of Jacob's favourite spy movies. Nikki snapped her fingers, making me focus.

"Are you ready?" She asked me.

"Ya bet we are!" Jacob said in the radio.

"I was not talking to you, idiot!" Nikki whispered in her own headset.

"Don't mind him. Good luck, Jo. And come back alive." Twilight said over the air.

"Copy. I love ya, Twi." I said over the air.

Nikki then booked the harness to the line. She also hooked a safety line just in case. I took a deep breath, and I went in the building through one of the light pits.

Once I reached the floor, I un-hooked myself from the lines, and I began to move.

"Alright. You're in now. Where does he need ta go?" Jacob asked.

"That's mah job, Jake. Yah need tah turn left in thah next corridor." Applejack said.

"Roger that." I whispered.

When I saw the end of the corridor in which I was, I turned left.

"What next?" I asked over the air.

"Seventh door on yer right." Applejack answered.

I counted the doors. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. When I reached it, I stopped to look around me. I saw nobody, so I tried to open the door. Locked.

"The door's locked." I said over the air.

"No prob. Leave that to the pro of computers." Jacob said.

I then noticed a small pad on the wall just beside the door. It had a red light on. After a few moments, the red light turned green.

"There ya go. I hacked in the system. Ya can open the door now." Jacob said.

I tried to open the door again, and that time, it opened. I went inside. It was a common office with drawers on one wall. I went to a drawer and opened it. I searched through the files, but found nothing. I did the same thing with the same results for every single drawer, except the last one.

I opened the last drawer. I looked at the files it contained until I found something. I took the file out. It was a fairly big file labeled 'Project Pegasus'. I looked back in the drawer where I took the file. The next file was as big as the one for 'Pegasus'. It was labeled 'Project Perfection'. I took it as well.

"SHIT!"

"What's going on, Jake?" Nikki asked over the air.

"My lil' invasion of their system has been discovered. They're sendin' guards your way, Jo. GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Jacob answered over the air.

I quickly went for the door, not even bothering to close the drawer nor the door. I heard people shout from behind me, but I didn't care. I reached the corridor from where I came, turned in it, ran as fast as I could, hooked myself to the lines, and wait for Nikki to reel me back up.

Unfortunately, she was not fast enough. Two guards showed up when I was halfway back up. The took their guns and fired. I took my own gun and fired as well. I hit them both, making them fall to the ground. When I was finally back on the roof, two more guards showed up. They fired as well, but Nikki and I had already taken off with everything.

We landed beside the truck. Jacob was already in the driver's seat. Nikki and I climbed in, and Jacob took off before any guards could see the truck.

* * *

The next day, we met in my apartment. We were all sitting around the table. I had the two files in front of me. I knew what was inside, but I said nothing about the content of those files.


	12. Discoveries

I looked at my friends and family. Nikki was the most nervous. I opened the file labeled 'Project Perfection'. On the top was a sheet with the picture of Nikki. She lowered her head in shame. I flipped the sheet, revealing what she had received.

When she was conceived, precise genes were chosen by her parents. When it did not work the way they wanted, they paid a lot so she would undergo a DNA surgery. She had her entire DNA modified so she had a perfect body. Perfection. Her beauty was the result of DNA alterations.

"I hate what my parents gave me. They paid a lot of money so I was perfect physically. They never realised that I was a human being. That I had emotions." Nikki said.

I flipped the sheet again. This time, it was a detailed explanation of each modification. I began to read it.

"'Physical alterations. Eye color: golden brown. Slight alteration to get perfect golden brown. Hair color: Bluish black. Total alteration needed. Actual hair color does not correspond to color wanted. Skin: slightly tanned permanently. Slight alteration needed to get skin to produce more melamine to change skin color permanently. Physical augmentations. Enhanced skin strength. Alteration done with the color alteration. Enhanced immune system. DNA alteration to produce more anti-bodies for all known illnesses. Enhanced speed. Alteration in muscles' DNA to strengthen them. Done with Enhanced strength alteration. Enhanced strength. Alteration in muscles' DNA to strengthen them. Done with Enhanced speed alteration. Enhanced vision. Enhanced cognitive faculties. Alteration to brain DNA to increase learning capabilities. Also increases reaction time.'"

They were all flabbergasted. Nikki was beginning to cry. Jacob put a hand on her shoulder. She pushed it off and glared at her boyfriend.

"Don't. I am sure you will no longer love me because I lied to you, Jacob." She said.

"What ya sayin'? I love you 'cause you're one fuckin' awesome girl. Not 'cause you're fuckin' hot. Course, I also love ya for that, but it does not mean I love ya only for your body. It's what's inside your brain that I love." Jacob told his girlfriend.

She looked at him, her eyes full of tears. She hugged him. At that moment, her wings spread through the holes of the custom-made t-shirt. The weird-colored feathers of her wings caught my eye. I looked through her file of 'Perfection'. I then found what I was looking for.

"Listen to this. 'Feather color: bluish black. Unable to perform alteration. DNA string is broken. Actual color: purple.' Looks like they failed ONE thing." I said.

"I dye my feathers." Nikki said. "They were not able to perform it because the DNA string that was used for me was broken. the color gene was missing. My feathers' real color is white."

I took a good look at her wings. They were perfectly dyed purple. I then flipped the sheet again. What I saw made my blood freeze.

"The fuck? 'Jonathan Simmons' ? Flip the pages." Jacob said.

I flip the pages to the sheet explaining all the alterations. Jacob read it.

"'Physical alterations. No alteration done. Physical augmentations. Enhanced cognitive faculties. Necessary for use of magic. DNA alteration to increase brain processing power and focusing capabilities. Also increases learning capabilities and reaction time.'"

Nikki was looking at me with a smile. I knew what she was thinking. She was thinking about our little competition when we were younger.

When we were in elementary school, and also in high school, we were always in the same classes. And we always had similar marks, except in physical education, where she always had better marks than me, and maths, where I had higher marks than her.

"That would explain your lil' competition." Jacob said.

Nikki laughed, and I shook my head. Jacob and Twilight looked at each other. Then, they both hugged the person with whom they were in couple, that being me for Twilight and Nikki for Jacob.

"It is quite interesting, but why did you want all of us here?" Luna asked.

"For this." I said as he opened the file labeled 'Project Pegasus'.

The first sheet showed my picture. I flipped several sheets, until I came up to what I wanted to show them. On that sheet was written a report of performances. At the end was clearly visible the words 'Failed experiment'. I flipped until it was Nikki's sheets. Yet again, I flipped until I came up to a report of performances. The same words were written at the end.

"What the fuck? I thought you were the successful ones." Jacob said.

"Nik an' I are the fertile ones. Thus, we can't be soldiers. Remember the two others, Nik?" I said.

Nikki nodded.

"They are soldiers. They received the same physical augmentations as you, Nik." I said.

Nikki was thoughtful for a few moments.

"If they are soldiers, then we will need more ponies that are willing to fight." Nikki said.

Suddenly, my door was blasted open. I rushed to the living room, and there I saw police officers.

"D'you have a warrant?" I asked.

"We need none. We just received a phone call about a missing person. Nikki Samuel?" A black police officer asked.

Nikki stepped towards the police officer. The black officer made a head movement, and officers came and put handcuffs on all of us but Nikki.

"Let them go. I am not a missing person. I left my parents because they drive me to the edge of insanity." She said.

After some explanations later, the officers finally freed us, apologizing for the treatment.

"Yeah. That was kinda strange. I thought your parents were aware where you were." Jacob said.

"I fled. They have absolutely no idea of the suffering they hadme endure just because they wanted me to be perfect." Nikki told Jacob.

"But now, they will know." Celestia said.

Just then, Rainbow Dash flew in through the window.

"Follow me. All of you." She said before flying back out.


	13. Villain

I flew out the window, following Rainbow Dash. Everything was passing by at a great speed. Rainbow Dash was just ahead of my. Suddenly, she slowled, forcing me to slow down as well. She went closer to the ground, and I followed. I landed while she just hovered.

We were now in a park. As if on cue, I heard some Billy Talent, musical artist that had been taken over by the government in 2024 for propaganda purpose. The song that was playing was from before that, but it already had the taste of propaganda. It was the most popular song in the last five years, but it had an hidden message in it. Viking Death March. A song to raise the crowds so they revolt themselves.

Something caught my eye. I saw a man with short greyish hair. He was quite tall, probably taller than Celestia. But what was the most eye-catching detail was his uniform. Military. And he also had jet black wings and he was muscular.

Then, I noticed to girls hugging each other, obviously frightnened by the man. I recognized one, as she was a unicorn with mint green hair stopping just above her shoulders.

"LYRA!"

I turned around to see Twilight landing with Luna and Celestia, and Jacob's car stopping. They all came to me and Rainbow Dash.

Unfortunately, Twilight's shout attracted the man's attention. His face was frightning. His jawline and features were rough and well-defined, but slightly asymetrical. He had greyish green eyes, and a scar was running across all of his face. All of his muscles were clearly defined.

"So, we got more ponies. Good. I was gettin' annoyed by these two." He said in a slight English accent.

"Leave 'em alone, ya jerk!" Jacob said.

Just from his tone, I could tell he was in a fighting stance. The man laughed.

"Ya're just a waste a time." He said.

"Do not make us fight you, sir." Nikki said.

The man just laughed more.

I was getting pissed by his attitude. And the Billy Talent song that was playing in continuous playback was also taunting me. I fully opened my wings, and I looked at the man straight in the eyes.

"You heard 'em. Leave 'em alone, or we fight you." I said.

"I know ya. Ya're Nikki Samuel and Jonathan Simmons. The failures." The man said.

I clenched my fist. I could already feel my magic flowing all around me. I glared at him.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"John Keiter. Pony hunter. And I'll be glad to add yar names to my long list."

I snapped. I directed my magic in my plams, causing it to form a sphere of pure energy. It left my palms when it had enough energy. The sphere hit John straight in the chest, but he didn't even move a muscle. He began to laugh again.

"That tickles." He said.

"Stay back." I told my friends and family.

"Oh no, ya don't."

I looked at my side to see Jacob. I smiled.

"Just like when we were fifteen." I said.

Jacob nodded. We both began to run, taking John by surprise. I went to John's right while Jacob went to John's left. We jumped at the same time, hands in fists. We both hit his head on opposing sides at the same time. He brought his hands to his head as he dropped to one knee.

The song then changed to Love Was Still Around, still by Billy Talent. John then began to laugh. He looked at Jacob and I. He then dashed for the two of us. He grabbed us and threw us. I recovered quickly and I landed on my feet, but I was still several meters away. Jacob hit a tree and fell to the ground. He raised one hand in a thumbs up.

"I'm alright." He said.

John's palms were then engulfed in a black aura.

"I was born with that ability." He said.

He then threw a sphere of darkness at me. It hit me, and I fell to the ground. I raised my head, but every movement ached like hell. I saw Nikki step forward, determination was visible in her gaze.

"Go back to yar parents, little girl." He told Nikki.

"I trained on this song." She said as she took her slow fighting stance.

She held one hand flat open facing John, while the other was closed, but not in a fist, and waiting by her side. John ran to her, but, using her physical augmentations, she lept over him and landed graceously. She then grabbed him and threw him effortlessly against a tree. He got back to his feet, and ran for her once again. This time, though, he started throwing punches at her. She dodged some and blocked the others with her arms. She then threw a jab at him, followed by a direct hit to the nose.

John fell to his knees, clearly in pain. In the meantime, Lyra and the other girl fled the scene. Nikki was back to her slow fighting stance, the same she had at the beginning of the fight.

"One day, I'll crush ya and yar pony friends like bugs." He said as he slowly got back to his feet and walked away.

* * *

Back at my apartment, we sat down around the kitchen table.

"I guess it is now official. We chose to fight with the ponies." Nikki said.

"Know what, screw them. Ponies are WAY more understandin' than humans." Jacob said.

We all stayed silent for several minutes. During this time, I was still thinking about all that had happened. The discovery of that John Keiter wasn't a good thing. We now had a real villain. I guess this is starting to look like a story... Well, I only write what happened from my point of view.

Then, Twilight put her fists down on the table, bringing me back to real life.

"We need to gather all ponies and the humans that are ready to help us. We need an army..." She said.


End file.
